Porque yo también puedo amar
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Simplemente porque Hermione Granger había sustituido a Helena Ravenclaw Hermione Granger/ Barón Sanguinario
1. Chapter 1

**_**Advertencia:** Quizás algo de OoC; pero entiendame primera vez que trabajo con fantasmas, no sean tan duros_**

**__**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J., yo sólo los utilizo para mis locuras. **__**

**__**Capítulo uno**__**

**  
><strong>Y allí estaba ella de nuevo, con ésas lágrimas que empañaban su rostro, con aquellas ganas de morir y todo por culpa de él, de aquél chico que ocupaba su corazón.

¿Qué rayos hacía allí? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, o tal vez sí, todo era culpa de esa chica, a la cual tenía demasiados días (o mejor dicho, demasiados años) observando, por alguna extraña razón, siempre le había gustado, le había parecido interesante y quizás fuera porque se parecía a aquella que él mismo había matado. Por aquella que se había suicidado y sobre todo a quién había amado con toda su alma, Helena.

Muchos eran los años que había vagado por Hogwarts, al pasar los cien años, decidió que de nada valía llevar la cuenta. Su destino estaba allí, en aquél colegio, por el cual permanecería durante toda la eternidad, ya lo había aceptado, sin embargo todo había cambiado la primera vez que observo a esa pequeña castaña, de ojos mieles y lamentablemente de sangre muggle, su primer sentimiento hacía la chica fue el desprecio, y era lógico… ¡Era una sangre sucia!

El siguiente sentimiento fue la curiosidad, sobre todo al ver las notas excelentes de la chica y todos sus conocimientos, aunque sabía que en realidad sus conocimientos del mundo mágico debía agradecérselos a los libros de la biblioteca; pero aún así, ningún alumno de aquella generación de magos (y que él lo recordase de ninguna anterior) era tan inteligente y tan recesivo como ella.

Ninguno era capaz de hacer aquellos hechizos tan complicados que sólo ella lograba realizar con tanta soltura y facilidad, todos, cualquier hechizo que le pusiesen, ella era capaz de desarrollarlo, tan sólo uno era complicado para ella, el patronus, quizás fuese porque sus recuerdos de infancia a pesar de ser felices, no eran tan poderosos y además el patronus era un hechizo complicado, quizás más que cualquier otro, porque los sentimientos tomaban el control de la situación y si tus emociones no estaban controladas, no podrías lograrlo, así lo practicases mil veces al día.

Posó su vista de nuevo en la chica, ésta lloraba desconsoladamente, sí, realmente sufría.

Era su sexto año, las cosas en el mundo mágico no andaban muy bien, Voldemort lentamente tomaba control sobre todo, y Harry últimamente se la pasaba con Dumbledore encerrado en su despacho, o de viaje, sentía que se estaba quedando sola, pensó que aquél año todo cambiaría, que Ronald por fin se fijaría en ella, por eso mismo comenzó a cuidar su apariencia, ya su cabello no era una maraña, al contrario ahora era un sencillo cabello ondulado, que con simplicidad podía ser acariciado.

No obstante sus planes con respecto a Ronald se vieron frustrados desde aquella tarde en que Lavender posó sus labios en los del pelirrojo y éste no puso objeción, sí, al pelirrojo le gustaba la chica, o por lo menos eso dio a entender aceptando aquél beso.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, como cada vez que lo veía juntos, era mitad de semestre; pero creía que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, en silencio deseaba morir, quizás así pudiera dejar de sufrir, por él, por Ronald Weasley, su amor secreto desde hacía muchos años.

Morir, si quizás esa fuera una buena idea, morir y no sufrir nunca más, sin embargo traía muchas consecuencias, dejaría de estudiar, no volvería a ver a sus padres, no abrazaría mas a Harry, no charlaría con Ginny y sobre todo no probaría nunca más, la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley.

- Tan sólo dejar de respirar… ¿Cómo sería eso?-se cuestionó.

¿Qué pensamientos eran aquellos? ¿Cómo es que la chica que tenía frente a sí deseaba morir? Sin pensarlo salió de su escondite y simplemente le habló:

- No deberías tener ése tipo de pensamientos, pequeña.

La castaña alzó su vista temerosa, había cuidado de estar sola, y jamás pensó que aquél fantasma o cualquier otro se presentara frente a ella. Se limpió sus lágrimas, avergonzada y entornó su vista para reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, era… ¿El Barón Sanguinario? Era imposible ¿Qué hacía ése fantasma, allí?

- Disculpe señor… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestionó la castaña, no estaba segura de haber oído bien.  
>El fantasma emitió un suspiro fingido, en cierta forma le gustaba aquello realizar cosas humanas; pero sabía que ya no podía hacerlas, no, porque él ya estaba muerto.<p>

- Que no es bueno que tengas esos tipos de pensamientos suicidas, niña.-acotó mientras la miraba fijamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse y es que aquél fantasma tenía algo, algo realmente aterrador, quizás fuese la sangre plateada que portaba por todo su cuerpo, sí quizás era eso, o tal vez el hecho de que pese a todo era un asesino, había asesinado a la mujer de su vida y por una simple diadema, mejor dicho por tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Disculpe señor Barón; pero le suplico que no se meta en mis asuntos…-ése fantasma no tenía por qué estar metiéndose en su vida, por muy aterrador que fuese.-además usted no es quién para aconsejarme… ¿Desea que le recuerde la causa de su muerte?-cuestionó.

El Barón le miró sereno, con su rostro terriblemente imperturbable, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica hacía él, le tenía miedo, pero no podía culparla, era su pasado, era su presente que lograba que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y algunas veces hasta los profesores le temieran.

- Veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión… así que me marcho.-acotó mientras se acercaba a la castaña lentamente.-quizás pronto te vea por allí… deambulando, siendo un alma en pena, exactamente como yo.-acotó cerca de su oído y luego simplemente desapareció

Hermione volvió a estremecerse, un gran miedo se había apoderado de ella cuando tuvo tan cerca de sí a aquél fantasma; pero dentro del miedo sintió algo extraño que aún no era capaz de descifrar. Totalmente aturdida y limpiándose cualquier rastro de lágrima salió de aquél salón, que tantas veces había sido testigo de su llanto.

Él simplemente se limitó a observarla de lejos… ¿Qué no se metiera en sus asuntos? Verdaderamente aquella chica era graciosa e inocente, los asuntos de ella, eran de él, porque simplemente desde que la vio por primera vez, no había podido olvidar.

Simplemente porque Hermione Granger, había sustituido a Helena Ravenclaw.**__**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en su habitación, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se adentraba en la torre Gryffindor, sabía que Sir Nicolas sentía su presencia, sin embargo nunca se lo había reclamado, y en silencio agradecía la discreción del fantasma.<p>

Ella dormía profundamente, si no fuese porque la conocía, podría jurar que aquella chica era un ángel, maldita sea… ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado de esa jovencita?

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y fingido mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de aquella habitación, para luego dirigirse a la salida de aquella sala, seis años, seis años habían transcurrido luego de aquella chiquilla había entrado por primera vez a ése castillo.

Pero justo antes de traspasar la puerta, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se devolvió y le observó allí tan sumida en sus sueños, tan pasiva, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, tan angelical, que su fantasmal mano se posó en el cabello de la castaña y luego en su mejilla.

No estaba seguro, quizás la chica le sintiera, quizás no, aunque se guiaba por la segunda opción, él era un fantasma y ella era una mortal, era casi imposible que sintiera aquél roce, volvió fingir un suspiro, quizás así se sentía más humano y podía mantener la esperanza de que ella había sentido su caricia, aunque muy en el fondo lo dudaba.

Lo dudaba porque él si podía sentirla, él podía sentir el calor que ella desprendía, podía sentir la indomabilidad de su cabellera y era eso una de las cosas que más le encantaban de ella, ese terrible cabello que a sus ojos era simplemente hermoso… ¿Quién era Helena Ravenclaw? Ya ese nombre ni siquiera le sonaba, sí, definitivamente la había olvidado y la culpable era aquella dama, aquella hermosa dama que dormía tan tranquilamente debajo de sí.

- Mmm…-gimió Hermione entre sueños.

Y aquello fue una alarma, un indicador de que debía retirarse, dejarla dormir en paz, irse de aquél lugar y efectivamente así lo hizo, volvió su andar hasta la puerta de la habitación, y simplemente traspaso la puerta, justo igual como traspaso el retrato de la señora gorda, segundos después.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo en la habitación de Hermione entró alguien más, alguien que era capaz de traspasar las paredes al igual que el barón; pero que no era hombre precisamente, era una ella, una mujer fantasma, y no cualquiera sino la mismísima hija de Rowena, Helena Ravenclaw.<br>O mejor dicho la Dama Gris, como era conocida actualmente, sus ojos fantasmales se posaban en la figura de Hermione, aquella chica de Gryffindor que sobresalía de cualquier alumno en Hogwarts por su inteligencia y él… la amaba.

Aquél idiota que años antes la había matado a ella, que aseguraba estar enamorado y vivir sólo por ella, ahora simplemente suspiraba, y deambulaba por aquella sangre sucia que yacía en la cama. Y al parecer la había olvidado, por esa niñata, tenía que hacer algo, debía hacerlo, porque simplemente él no podía olvidarla, tenía que amarla por siempre y para siempre, no podía amar a nadie más.

Se acercó a la joven que aún dormía y le observó atentamente durante varios minutos.

- Tú no me lo quitarás, niñita.-acotó mientras al igual que el Barón salía de aquella estancia, de manera tan rápida como entro.

Y dejando tras de sí a la castaña total y absolutamente dormida, sumida en sus sueños y siendo completamente inocente de todo lo que se había armado en su habitación, si aquella chica supiera los problemas en que se había metido, sin saber, simplemente no pudiese dormir tan pasiblemente.

Un nuevo día, un día en que quizás terminaría llorando en aquél salón, de nuevo, ya era algo diario, algo que sucedía cada vez que veía a Ronald con Lavender, cuando observaba la cursilería de ambos, era algo que le provocaban ganas de vomitar y que a la vez la llevaban a la profunda tristeza.

Porque no era con ella las cursilerías, porque no era ella a la que Ronald besaba apasionadamente en cada esquina de Hogwarts, porque no era a ella a la que Ron dedicaba las paradas de las Quaffel, y lloraba simplemente porque ella no era la novia de Ronald.

Aquél maldito Weasley de quién se había enamorado, y que ahora odiaba y amaba de la misma forma… ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que más amaba le destrozará el corazón cada día? Y además las constantes salidas de Harry, y el demasiado interés que tenía últimamente por Ginny… ¡Estaba harta! Harta de que le preguntase por la pelirroja cada dos minutos.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras salía de su habitación, un nuevo día, donde nuevamente debía demostrar lo tan inteligente que era, algunas veces odiaba ser tan perfecta, quisiera… ser otra; pero no, no podía hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera no podía ser otra, quizás si dejaba de existir, si su vida terminase, todo, absolutamente todo sería diferente.

Y justo al llegar a la sala común, ellos estaban allí, dándose aquellas grandes muestras de cariño, aquellos besos apasionados que hablaban mucho más que las simples y escuetas palabras melosa que se decían diariamente.

Soltó un suspiro triste y se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, para salir definitivamente de aquél lugar, que comenzaba a odiar, exactamente igual que cada rincón de Hogwarts, donde esos dos se besaban tan intensamente.

Se dirigió hacia aquél lugar, necesitaba desahogarse, antes de que comenzarán las clases… ¿Para qué desayunar? ¿Para qué comer? Realmente no lo necesitaba, nada valía, si él, no se fijaba en ella, estaba sumida en una gran depresión que al ver a Ronald frente a frente se volvía en rabia, en odio y luego detrás de todo aquello se volvía en tristeza.

Y nuevamente se echó a llorar, maldito Ronald Weasley, maldita Lavender Brown, eran los únicos uqe hacían desgracias con su estado de ánimo, y con su personalidad.

Ella no era eso, ella no era una llorona, sin embargo allí estaba, mientras miles de lágrimas surcaban por su rostro, queriendo morirse, sólo porque el pelirrojo besaba a alguien que nunca sería ella, la acariciaba y quien sabe que cosas más harían ese par de novios.

Y sin que ella lo supiera allí estaba él, cuidando de ella, desde las sombras, quizás porque ese era su lugar, quizás porque merecía estar sumido en la oscuridad, así la guardaría, la guardaría de todo, porque a pesar de que él estuviese muerto, de que ya no respirara, suspirara o cualquier otra cosa, él podía cuidarla, y lo haría por toda la eternidad si fuese necesario.

Porque era el Barón Sanguinario y estaba enamorado, de ella, de Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p>Ahora ella estaba en su segundo lugar secreto: la biblioteca, sí, al parecer últimamente la seguía demasiado seguido, comenzaba a hacerse dependiente de ella, eso no le gustaba; pero no podía evitarlo ya su sentimientos estaban demasiados desarrollados, ni siquiera recordaba hacía cuando esa opresión en su pecho había comenzado.<p>

Y ella leía, una, otra y otra vez, miles de palabras que se adentraban en su cerebro, que hacían que este se enriqueciese, que tuviese conocimientos avanzados, que supiera más de lo que debería saber.

Ella suspiró mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, demostrando que estaba absolutamente ensimismada en la lectura, quizás muy seguramente estuviera introduciéndose en la lectura, eso era algo que le encantaba de la castaña, en realidad todo de ella le encantaba, quizás fuese ese amor que sentía por ella, que la hacía tan perfecta a sus ojos.

Era tan extraño, cuando murió pensó que lo hacía por amor y hasta hacía unos años aseguraba que así fue; pero en aquél instante lo dudaba, nunca había sentido por Helena, lo que ahora sentía por Hermione, aquella chica de sangre impura que le fascinaba, que le parecía perfecta.

Y aunque la chica no fuese tan hermosa como en su época lo había sido Helena, había algo, algo dentro de la castaña que la hacía hermosa y perfecta ante sus ojos, sí, quizás fuese aquello que el amor nos vuelve ciegos, o quién demonios sabe, era lo que sentía y lamentablemente esa castaña nunca podría saberlo.

Y sintió frustración, coraje, rabia, porque ella nunca sabría que la amaba, porque nunca podría cortejarla como era debido, porque nunca podía tenerla para él, y su rostro cambio, su ceño se frunció notablemente enojado, eso estaba, total y absolutamente enojado, porque por más que la amara esa castaña jamás podría tenerla, jamás podía hacerla suya, por más que la quisiera.

Se fue, salió de aquél lugar furioso, furioso consigo mismo, enojado con el mundo, con la vida, con la muerte… ¡Sobre todo con la muerte! Odiaba, odiaba aquella situación; pero no podía remediarla, porque él estaba muerto y ella viva… ¿Qué más obstáculo que ése?

* * *

><p>Y ella inocente, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría, ignorante de que alguien le había declarado la guerra, de que una persona la amaba con locura, rompiendo toda regla, porque el Barón al amarla, no rompía sólo una, sino varias reglas, porque primordialmente él estaba muerto y ella viva, segundo ella era más-mucho más- joven que él, tercero era de Gryffindor, mientras él era de Sytherin, por último-y esto algunas veces le rompía el corazón- ella estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley, aquél por quién lloraba en ése salón al que asistía diariamente.<p>

Estaba totalmente sumida en el libro frente a sí, debía entregar varios trabajos, principalmente uno de pociones de cuatros pergaminos, siguiéndole por una de Runas antiguas, luego una de Transformaciones y pare de contar.

Los libros la cubrían por completo, sólo una persona lo suficientemente alta podría distinguirla, si se observaba desde lejos.

Adoraba el silencio, adoraba el no saber lo que hacían Ro-Ro y Lav-Lav… ¡Los odiaba! A ambos, sin embargo lo mejor era seguir escribiendo, terminar de redactar aquellos trabajos que debía entregar para la semana siguiente; pero como siempre allí estaba adelantando trabajo, para poder tener tiempo… ¿Para qué? Algunas veces hubiese querido ser como Harry o Ronald, y estar total y absolutamente despreocupados de los estudios; pero no, ella no podía, no concebía ser así, aquella nunca sería su personalidad, por mucho que lo desease.

Lo de ella era aquello, estudiar, estudiar, vivir para estudiar, porque era lo que le gustaba, porque era lo que la hacía olvidarse de que su vida amorosa era un rotundo fracaso, comenzando por el amorío, "casi" relación con Victor, y seguido por el enamoramiento- no correspondido, por cierto- hacía Ronald.

Debía a partir de ahora pensar sólo en estudios, olvidarse de toda aquella estupidez del amor, de la cual tanto le había hablado su madre; pero debía aceptarlo, aquél maldito sentimiento no fue hecho para ella, lo mejor era no sentirlo, sobre todo porque su corazón ya no aguantaría una nueva desilusión.

* * *

><p>Y la observaba, así como minutos antes lo había hecho él… ¿Qué demonios le veía? Era un simple y desarreglada chica, era de Gryffindor y peor aún Sangre sucia, total y absolutamente diferente a ella… ¡Ni siquiera era bonita! ¡Por Merlín! Sí, debía admitirlo, la chica era inteligente, un gran punto a su favor; pero luego no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un talento mágico inimaginable, era una simple y corriente hija de muggles, que había tenido la suerte de poseer magia, quizás hasta se la hubiese robado.<p>

Se cruzó de brazos, mientras continuaba observando a la chica, estudiándola, buscando el por qué, el por qué el Barón había dejado de amarla por un simple chicuela… ¿Qué demonios era lo que le había ocurrido? No lo sabía; pero aún así no permitiría que aquella chica le quitara al amor de su vida, porque pese a todo, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, el Barón seguía siendo de ella.

Por ella había muerto, así que eso simplemente respondía, que el Barón la amaba, porque no soporto vivir sin ella se había suicidado, sí, él le pertenecía a ella, sólo a ella.

Y aquella bendita sangre sucia no se lo quitaría.

* * *

><p>Frustrado, enojado, sus sentimientos eran confusos, le dolía, le dolía saber que nunca jamás la podría amar como era debido, porque él estaba muerto y ella viva, porque muchos eran los obstáculos que los separaban, demasiados en realidad.<p>

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea?-gruño, mientras tiraba un puño a la pared y la atravesaba.

Soltó un suspiro humano. Quizás aquello lo haría sentirse mejor; pero no, aún seguía aquella opresión en su pecho.

Y no pudo evitarlo soltó un grito, tan fuerte como aquellos que soltaba constantemente Peeves y cayeron, las cosas colgadas en la pared cayeron al suelo, mientras él salía de aquél lugar, con la frustración aún en su pecho, siendo acompañada por el dolor.

- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar muerto?-se cuestionó más a sí mismo, que a más nadie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Y la necesitaba, necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amiga, porque aquél maldito ensayo no quería ceder, se lo había preguntado a Lavender y ella le había contestado simplemente que ella no lo había hecho. Como si no fuese importante; pero él perfectamente sabía qué ocurría si no se graduaba, su querida madre, mejor conocida como Molly Weasley, le mataría.<p>

Y tragó grueso ante aquél pensamiento, sabía que su madre le haría sufrir antes de matarlo… ¡No! Definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione.

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con la castaña, no desde que habían peleado, por Lavender, Hermione se empeñaba en decirle que Lavender no era buena influencia para él, que sólo estaba con él por interés, porque era el guardián del equipo, porque estaba obsesionada con él… ¡Patrañas! Lavender lo amaba y él a ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero debía convencer a Hermione y habían terminado demasiado mal aquella vez… ¿Cómo carajos le haría? Tenía que convencerla; pero la conocía, era orgullosa… ¡Terriblemente orgullosa! Quizás por eso es que esta en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, por su valentía, por su coraje y por su orgullo, sobre todo por su orgullo.

¡Joder! No sabía cómo le haría; pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía convencer a Hermione Granger de que le ayudase con su ensayo de pociones y… ¿Por qué no? Quizás pedirle que ella se lo hiciera, después de todo era posible que ella le dijera que sí.

* * *

><p>Iba cargada, total y absolutamente cargada de libros… ¿Razón? Tarea y más tarea, debía ocupar su mente en sus estudios de lo contrario su vida se volvería un completo infierno, sobre todo al ver a Ronald besándose en cada maldito rincón con Lavender.<p>

Soltó un frustrado suspiro, mientras caminaba con lentitud, no quería que ninguno de aquellos libros se cayera.

- Puedo asegurar… que si estuviera vivo, la habría ayudado señorita.-esa voz se le hacía conocida.

Más sin embargo no podía ver al causante, hasta que éste se paseó volando frente a ella.

- El Barón sanguinario…-susurró ella con algo de confusión.

Él sonrió, sí, era absolutamente genial que su nombre saliera de los labios de aquella chica. Cómo hubiese deseado, poder tomarla en brazos y besarla; pero… ¡Maldición! No, no podía… ¿Por qué? Simple… ¡Estaba muerto! Y si llegaba a tocarla la atravesaría, cómo siempre había traspasado a cualquier objeto.

¡Joder y más joder! ¿Por qué demonios debía estar muerto?

- Sí, ése soy yo… ¿Cómo le va señorita Granger?-cuestionó viéndola de manera sonriente.

Y esto desconcertó aún más a Hermione… ¿Qué rayos hacía el Barón sanguinario saludándola y sonriéndole? Hasta donde tenía entendido, el Barón, era el fantasma de Slytherin, no de Gryffindor.

- Supongo que bien… ¿Y usted?-cuestionó ella devolviendo el saludo.

Porque antes de todo era cortés, así le habían enseñado sus padres, desconfiada pero siempre amable y cortés, claro eso sólo si la trataban de la misma forma.

- Muerto; pero bien.-y esa respuesta la hizo sentir mal.

Trago grueso, en realidad no lo había pensado… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué le había hecho semejante pregunta? ¡Era una estúpida!

- Lo lamento, no debí preguntar eso…-bajo la cabeza realmente avergonzada.

Sí, porque sólo a ella se le ocurría preguntarle a un fantasma cómo se encontraba… ¡Era una estúpida!

Y el Barón rió, rió como quizás nunca en su vida humana lo hubiera hecho, sí, era realmente graciosa la situación, ella estaba apenada y eso sólo la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Era tanto su enamoramiento hacía esa chica?

- Tranquila… ¿Sabes? Después de algunos cuantos años uno llega a acostumbrarse.-comentó él.

Y ella rió, de la manera espontanea que no había reído desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Él también soltó una carcajada y es que sí, realmente fue algo divertido responder aquella pregunta. Y era más divertido si la pregunta venía de su boca, sí, porque ella era hermosa y divertida.

Sí, definitivamente su enamoramiento estaba en una etapa preocupante, una etapa demasiado preocupante, porque tenía muchos, demasiados deseos, por ejemplo deseaba estar vivo, cuando sabía que eso no lo lograría nunca jamás, deseaba poder besarla y eso mucho menos podía hacerlo, deseaba poder tocarla como lo hacía los demás; pero eso tampoco podía hacerlo, deseaba y deseaba, y nada de lo que deseaba podía tenerlo.

- Imagino que es divertido…-dijo ella de manera pensativa, mientras posaba los libros en el suelo y es que ya comenzaban a dolerle los brazos.- el asunto de estar muerto y poder vagar por cualquier lugar del castillo…-continuó.-si yo muriera seguramente vagaría por la biblioteca y…

- Deberías dejar de pensar en eso.-dijo él con voz neutral, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno y era exactamente eso lo que quería.

Ella se volteó a verlo confundida.

- ¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en qué?

El fingió un suspiró.

- En morir… ¿Sabes? No es tan genial como parece, sí tú supieras lo que acarrea el estar muerto.-acotó, mientras se alejaba lentamente de la castaña.-Si, definitivamente deberías dejar de pensar en eso.-agregó mientras desaparecía por la pared, atravesándola.

Y ella estaba confundida… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquél fantasma se empeñaba en recalcarle que estar muerto no era tan genial como ella pensaba? Si para ella era maravilloso, al estar muerta dejaría de sufrir, dejaría de sufrir por Ronald, sí, quizás morir sería una solución aceptable para ella.

Pero ya pensaría en eso después por el momento necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca y comenzar a hacer los trabajos que ese mismo día le habían asignado, porque sí, le encantaba adelantar trabajos.

Y ahora que pensaba en trabajos… ¿Qué tal estaría Harry? Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él, y es que se había alejado de todos, especialmente de Ronald, no quería seguir sufriendo frente a él, así que lo mejor era evitarlo, evitarlo e ignorarlo y quizás así su sufrimiento sería menor.

Aunque sinceramente lo dudaba, porque cada vez que lo veía junto a ella, dolía, dolía en el fondo de su alma, en su corazón, dolía en cada rincón de su cuerpo, porque ella soñaba con Ronald, sí, soñaba con ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos; pero ahora todos sus sueños se habían ido a la borda.

Y todo por culpa de Lavender Brown… ¡Esa bendita mujer! Pero no, ella no lucharía contra nadie, además sabía de sobra que Ron la amaba, así que… ¿Para qué luchar por una causa perdida? Lo mejor quizás era hacer su vida, y tratar de olvidar a aquél pelirrojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en morir? Y él… ¡Maldita sea! Él que quería vivir de nuevo, volver a respirar, volver a sentir, a tocar… ¡Maldición! Tenía, debía quitarle aquellas ideas suicidas, el problema estaba en… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo carajo le hacía? Sería difícil, era como si lo viera como una solución, una maldita solución para su dolor.<p>

¡Joder! La entendía, por supuesto que sí, él mismo había tenido esos pensamientos… ¿Por qué? Por Helena, murió por causa de aquella maldita mujer, sólo porque ella no quiso obedecer, no quiso obedecer a una orden de ella, de Rowena, de su propia madre… ¡Joder! ¿Con qué cara? ¡¿Con qué maldita cara le exigía a la castaña no tener aquellas ideas suicidas?! Quizás… ¿Con la cara del amor? ¡Ja! Sí un total y terrible cursi, eso, eso es lo que se estaba volviendo, por aquella castaña.

Pero pese a que no tenía las bases como para exigirle que dejara de pensar aquellas cosas… ¡Por Merlín! Debía ocurrírsele algo o de lo contrario la chica cometería una locura, una tonta y absurda locura, se suicidaría, lo sabía, lo presentía.

Quizás fue por la manera en que le había hablado con respecto a su muerte, era como si soñara con morir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien tan joven y hermosa como ella tenía tantas ganas de morir? Lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, aquél idiota pelirrojo que la ignoraba, que la trataba como si no fuese alguien importante.

Sí el tan sólo pudiese estar vivo, tener la oportunidad de tocarla, de abrazarla… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Él que quería vivir y ella que quería morir, el muerto y ella viva… ¿Podía ser el mundo más cruel?

Pese a eso debía, tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión en cuanto a la muerte, ayudarla, ayudarla a salir de aquél vació en que se había introducido, quizás la solución era adentrarse también al vació y tratar de entenderla por completo y quizás darle alguna esperanza, alguna esperanza que la hiciese querer vivir.

* * *

><p>Y la encontró, afortunadamente lo hizo, más sin embargo… ¿Qué coño debía hacer ahora? Porque simplemente no podía llegar, saludarla y pedirle que le ayudara con el trabajo de transformaciones, mucho menos insinuarle que se lo hiciese… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar peleado con ella? Ahora sí, sí que se daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba a la castaña, sobre todo para aquellos casos.<p>

Respiró, suspiró y rogó a Merlín para que la castaña le perdonase y le ayudase, sabía que pedía casi imposibles, pero, pero tenía fe, sí, tenía aquello del creer sin ver, si, quizás Merlín, Morgana o algunos de los tantos dioses que inventaban los magos estuviese escuchándole y le ayudaría.

- Hermione.-dijo su nombre con lentitud, y llevando su mano hacía su túnica, por si algo le ocurría a él o a su integridad.

La castaña volteó, tan rápido que a lo lejos se escuchó un "click" quizás el ruido que hicieron sus huesos al ser tratados de aquella manera.

- ¿Ronald?-cuestionó la castaña algo confundida.

¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Ronald allí?

El pelirrojo se removió algo nervioso… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre se ponía así frente a ella? Siempre se sentía inferior frente a la castaña, sólo podía ponerse a su nivel cuando peleaban era allí cuando sentía toda la valentía gryffindor para enfrentarla.

Pero no, no debía pelear con Hermione, mucho menos ahora, no, además… ¿Por qué iban a pelear? Sí, definitivamente se sentía algo estúpido, muy seguramente ella se negara; pero nada perdía si lo intentaba.

- Si, Hermione soy yo…-acotó el chico, mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sentaba junto a ella.-Sólo quería decirte que siento mucho las circunstancias en que terminó nuestra última conversación…

Y la castaña lo observaba casi sin poder creérselo… ¿Ronald? ¿Ronald disculpándose y por voluntad propia? Sí, realmente algo debía estar pasando, algo, algo tenía que influir en el arrepentimiento de Ronald.

- Alto, espera un momento Ronald… ¿Estás disculpándote conmigo, por voluntad propia?-cuestionó directamente y es que… ¿Qué mejor manera de saber la verdad? Algo le decía que el pelirrojo no sólo había ido a disculparse.

El pelirrojo se movió incomodo, sí, sabía que la castaña era inteligente, demasiado, así que o decía la verdad o mentía, quizás un poco.

- Eh sí, estoy aquí solo… ¿No?

Sí, lo había conseguido, su voz no sonó ni en un solo momento insegura, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Joder! ¿Se estaría volviendo un mentiroso?

- Eso creo.-dijo de manera dubitativa la castaña, sí, aquello era extraño, demasiado extraño, quizás la verdadera razón de que Ronald estuviese allí, pidiendo perdón es que la necesitara, que necesitara su ayuda para algo, para algo en que su adorada novia "Lavender" no podía ayudarlo.

Lo meditó, por unos cuantos segundos, mientras Ronald seguía disculpándose… ¿Qué era lo más resaltante que hubiese pasado aquella semana? Pues nada, sólo un montón de tarea que la mayoría de los profesores le habían mandado, especialmente McGonagall y… ¡Bingo! Sí, definitivamente debía ser eso, la necesitaba para los trabajos. Otros segundos de meditación… ¿Cuál era el trabajo que se debía entregar mañana? Pociones no, mucho menos Defensa… ¡Transformaciones! Maldito, maldito Ronald Weasley, sólo era un interesado, un idiota y estúpido interesado.

Y suspiró sonoramente, mientras sonreía.

Él pensó que lo había conseguido, que en tan sólo algunos minutos había conseguido el perdón de su amiga, no en realidad no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Y no, no lo vio venir, Hermione se levantó sin aún quitar su sonrisa y chocó, chocó su mano contra la mejilla de Ronald.

- Si piensas Ronald Weasley que porque vengas aquí a disculparte, pedir perdón o lo que sea…-respiró profundamente, furiosa, eso era lo que estaba… ¿Es que acaso siempre había sido su amigo por interés?- yo, te ayudaré o haré el trabajo de Transformaciones que muy seguramente ni has comenzado estás total y completamente equivocado… ¿Sabes algo? ¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca.

El pelirrojo se quedó allí sentado, frustrado y avergonzado… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo Hermione Granger lo había descubierto tan rápido? Sabía que la castaña era inteligente; pero… ¿Tanto así?

* * *

><p>Y la vio, la vio salir corriendo de la biblioteca llorando… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué lloraba está vez? Aunque claro eso no era nada extraño, sin embargo, ella era de las que sufría en silencio y la biblioteca le ayudaba a eso… ¿Por qué había salido de su segundo lugar favorito y privado? ¿Y además de eso, por qué en aquellas condiciones? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño estaba llorando?<p>

Pero no necesitó respuestas, no cuando Ronald Weasley salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacía un pasillo distinto del que había tomado la castaña… ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho el pelirrojo?

Y temió, temió por la vida de la castaña, ella estaba frágil, demasiado y cualquier cosa baja y ruin que le hiciera aquél pelirrojo podría tener consecuencias desastrosas.  
>Apresuró, apresuró su andar, tal vez no corría, pero muchas veces el levitar y volar era más práctico y sencillo para encontrar a las personas, muchas más cuando se añadía a eso, el hecho de que pudiese atravesar las paredes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Rowling.

* * *

><p>La encontró, por supuesto que lo hizo, afortunadamente se encontraba en el lugar que principalmente había pensado que estaría, sí, exactamente aquél salón, el cual ya se había convertido en un refugio para aquella castaña.<p>

Llorando como siempre… ¿Es qué acaso las lágrimas jamás dejarían de salir de sus ojos? No, definitivamente no soportaba verla llorar tan seguido, era algo desagradable, algo que le hacía doler allí, justo en su corazón… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto aquella chica? Al parecer el universo la tenía en su contra.

Algo, algo para hacerla reír ¿Pero qué?

Soltó un suspiro fingido y lo hizo, se acercó a ella.

La acarició, acarició su cabellera, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo único que ella podría sentir sería un aire frio.

- No deberías llorar por personas que no valen la pena.

Sí, de nuevo hacía cosas sin pensar… ¿Es qué acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Ella alzó su vista, y sí, se sorprendió al observar a aquél fantasma allí… ¿Qué rayos hacía el Barón Sanguinario allí? De inmediato comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas, no, no permitiría que nadie la viera en aquellas condiciones, mucho menos un fantasma.

- Y creo señor que usted no debería estar en éste lugar…

El barón suspiró. Era cierto él no debería estar allí; pero no podía evitarlo, sí estaba allí, era por ella, cuidándola.

- Es cierto no debería estar aquí, más sin embargo no me gusta ver a nadie llorar…-dijo con simpleza.-, comprendo que quiera estar a solas señorita Granger; pero créame hay veces en que la soledad no es buena.-acotó mientras se alzaba de hombros.

¿Qué hacer? No quería dejar sola a la castaña; pero era lo que ella quería, quizás lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo allí estaba, dudando ¿Irse o no? Quizás marcharse era lo mejor, dejarla sola y que sus heridas sanaran lentamente… ¡Joder! Pero no quería dejarla sola. Suspiró, suspiró mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia una pared cercana para desaparecer de aquél lugar. Sí, la dejaría sola, y esperaba-más bien rogaba a Merlín por eso- que la chica no hiciese ninguna locura.

Desapareció, simplemente desapareció tras aquella pared.

Y ella volvió a llorar, sí, tenía unas terribles y poderosas ganas de llorar, no podía evitarlo, quizás algún día se le quitaría; pero por el momento sólo eso podía hacer para sacar aquella rabia que sentía, que la desgarraba por lento, al mismo ritmo en que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado horas desde que el barón se había ido y por fin estaba recuperada. Recuperada y con una nueva determinación: no volvería a llorar, no, no al menos por aquél idiota pelirrojo, estaba harta, demasiado en realidad. Ronald Weasley no volvería a recibir una lágrima de sus ojos, cansada, harta eso era lo que estaba.<p>

Sí, verdaderamente el Barón Sanguinario tenía razón, aunque realmente no comprendía por qué le había hablado de aquella manera y además… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el Barón Sanguinario en aquél salón? Ya era la segunda vez que lo veía allí… ¿Acaso la perseguía?

No, de seguro estaba delirando… ¿Un fantasma persiguiéndola? ¡Ja! Definitivamente aquello era lo más loco y desquiciado que había pensado en su vida, sí, definitivamente tantas lágrimas comenzaban a agotar su cerebro, sí, quizás fuese eso.

Por eso no lloraría más… ¡Estaba harta de ser una llorona! Y no, se negaba a hacerle competencia a Myrtle la llorona, además ella debía centrarse en sus estudios nada más que en eso, ya basta de morir por Ronald Weasley, ya basta de sufrir por aquél pelirrojo que sólo la necesitaba para sacar un aceptable en transformaciones.

No es que fuese a cambiar por completo, lo único que no haría era llorar por aquél bendito pelirrojo que a cada milímetro segundo la hacía sufrir con su presencia, con su romance con Brown… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de ese chico? Podía haber sido de cualquier otro: de Seamus, de Dean, de Neville… ¡Incluso de Harry! Pero no, ella se había fijado en el menos romántico, en el menos detallista, en el menos sensible, exactamente en Ron Weasley.

Con quién peleaba constantemente, con quién menos se entendía, con quién bufaba y se enojaba… ¡Merlín! ¿Había alguien más incompatibles que ellos dos?

Suspiró, sí, definitivamente debía olvidarse de aquél pelirrojo, por su propio bien, además quizás si lograba sacarlo de su corazón podría de alguna forma y otra ser su mejor amiga, como siempre lo había sido.

Porque al alejarse de Ronald también lo había hecho de Harry, y era difícil admitirlo; pero los extrañaba a ambos, sobre todo a Harry, quién era como su hermano. Quizás si sacaba a Ronald Weasley de su corazón podía volver a ser la antigua Hermione y no la amargada y solitaria en que actualmente se había convertido.

- No más Ronald, no volveré a llorar por ti.-sí estaba decidido.

El pelirrojo saldría de su corazón, tal vez no de su vida, pero sí de aquél lugar que lo hacía tan especial, que la hacía sufrir y llorar, sí, definitivamente lo sacaría de allí.

* * *

>Y de nuevo su puño atravesaba aquella maldita pared, cómo le hubiese gustado que su puño no atravesara aquél sólido, sino en que en vez de eso chocara contra el mismo, descargar su furia, pero su estado se lo impedía…. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué coño tenía que estar muerto?<p><p>

- ¿Te sucede algo Barón?-cuestionó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

No, no necesito girarse para saber de quién se trataba, era Helena, aquella voz era difícil de no reconocer, sobre todo para él. Mucho menos luego de la historia que ambos habían vivido, aquél amor que anteriormente él le profesaba; pero ahora sólo un sentimiento vacio, era como si no sintiese absolutamente nada por la Ravenclaw, y todo, absolutamente todo eso que sentía era culpa de la castaña.

- Nada que te interese Helena…-acotó mientras se desaparecía por aquella pared que anteriormente golpeaba.  
>Helena lo vio desaparecer, y segundos después se cruzó de brazos.<p>

No importaba, por el momento el Barón podía irse, huir; pero mientras más cerca lo viese de aquella Gryffindor, justo en que él dejase de ser invisible para la castaña justo allí, ella actuaría, porque no, se negaba a que una sangre sucia le quitase al Barón, él sólo le pertenecía a ella, sólo a ella.

- Sí, huye ahora Barón, porque luego no podrás hacerlo…


End file.
